Caterpillar
by chikahikari
Summary: Sakura tidak peduli kalau ia terlihat agresif atau apapun tanggapan bagi penonton mereka, ia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu kosongnya bersama Sasuke. Cinta pertamanya, cinta semasa kecilnya. Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Sakura lalu berhenti.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik oom Masashi Kishimoto seeorang**

* * *

><p>Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang tengah memandang ke luar jendela kelas dengan kosong. Pagi ini sapaannya tidak digubris oleh pemuda dingin itu, tapi hal tersebut tidak berefek banyak pada gadis surai merah muda ini. Sapaan tidak digubris, senyum dibalas tatapan dingin, bantuan diacuhkan sudah merupakan hal biasa bagi Sakura untuk seorang Sasuke. Kalau dipikir, Sakura cukup keras kepala juga. Entah ini karena ia setia atau terobsesi pada Sasuke, perasaan tak terbalas ini tetap ia pertahankan sejak di sekolah dasar hingga sekarang mereka di sekolah menengah atas. Jelas ini bukan hal tabu yang dilarang.<p>

Secara logika, Sakura termasuk gadis paling beruntung di sekolahnya. Sasuke yang menjadi bahan bicara gadis-gadis dan menjadi lelaki tertampan di sekolah hanya bicara akrab dengan Sakura seorang. Tidak, bukan obrolan santai dan akrab juga sebenarnya. Pembicaraan mereka itu selalu disambut dingin oleh Sasuke, tapi setidaknya hanya Sakura-lah gadis yang menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama pemuda Uchiha itu. Hal tersebut selalu dihadiahkan gadis lain pada Sakura dengan tatapan sadis dan perkataan menohok dari mulut mereka. Dan Sakura? Ia amat acuh akan hal itu, asalkan bisa bersama Sasuke, menggantung dirinya di tebing tertinggi-pun rela ia lakukan. Berlebihan, _well_.

Gadis berkelereng _emerald_ itu mendekati pemuda Uchiha. "Kau tahu tentang tes akhir semester?" Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas lalu kembali menatap jendela. "Aku payah untuk segala bidang pelajaran." Ujar Sakura perlahan, "Kau… mau membantuku tidak?" Tambahnya hati-hati.

Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura dingin, cukup lama sehingga memberikan secercah harapan pada gadis Haruno itu. Sekon berikutnya, Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan berlari kecil, berusaha mengiringinya.

Keras kepala. Sakura tidak peduli kalau ia terlihat agresif atau apapun tanggapan bagi penonton mereka, ia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu kosongnya bersama Sasuke. Cinta pertamanya, cinta semasa kecilnya. Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Sakura lalu berhenti. Menoleh padanya kemudian berujar, "Ya."

Selama beberapa waktu Sakura tidak menyadari jawaban Sasuke. Ia tercengang dengan katup membuka membentuk huruf "O". Sakura lompat kegirangan lalu kembali ke arah Sasuke yang sudah kembali melangkah menjauh darinya. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Sasuke?" Tersirat nada girang penuh semangat pada tiap kata yang dilantunkan Sakura, ia masih mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengekoriku?"

Sakura mengerling. Ia menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dan manyun, bibirnya tersudut cemberut, keningnya berkerut memprotes. "Apa pedulimu?" Jawabnya jutek.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, senyum kecil terlampir di wajah Sasuke beberapa detik. "Terserah padamu saja, Haruno." Sasuke kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

Masih belum mau menyerah, ia mengikuti Sasuke hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah pintu biru. Pada detik itu, Sakura belum mengerti tujuan Sasuke. Oh, tolol, demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini, pemuda itu menunjuk jarinya mengajak Sakura ikut bersamanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kau tahu apa ruangan itu? Menyadari kekonyolan Sasuke, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan berbalik menuju kelas. Ia kesal. Andai ia tahu Sasuke akan ke kamar kecil, ia tidak akan bersusah payah mengekornya.

Tidak heran bila para gadis bertekuk lutut untuk ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke, selain gayanya yang dingin, ia juga sangat pintar. Pintar dan licik. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya membuat Sakura tampak konyol dengan mengikutinya? Itu benar-benar tidak sopan, sungguh! Kalau ia tahu Sakura akan mengikutinya, seharusnya ia mengatakannya sejak awal, bukan membiarkan Sakura terlihat bodoh di depan pria yang disukainya. Sakura berdecak kesal, tapi rona merah di wajahnya tidak dapat membohonginya bahwa ia sangat senang diperlakukan demikian oleh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang apalagi, Haruno?" Sambut seorang gadis ketika Sakura tiba di kelasnya masih dengan mimik sumringahnya tersebut. Ino. Sakura memperlebar senyumnya lalu tertawa kecil mendekati Ino.

"Kau tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan padaku, Ino?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertingkah seakan tidak tertarik dengan cerita Sakura. "Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau dapatkan dari Sasuke…" Bual Sakura, tersenyum genit lalu terbahak menuju mejanya.

"Konyol. Sasuke hanya akan memberikannya untukku, Sakura." Karin menatapku. Ino menggebrak meja memprotes ucapanku dan Karin, "Pembicaraan macam apa ini, huh?"

Sakura menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan buku, berusaha menahan tawanya. Karin berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di belakang bangku Sasuke sembari menatap sinis pada Sakura. Ino keluar dari kelas, lirikan membunuh pada Sakura secara bertubi-tubi diberikan gadis-gadis lain yang mendengar dialog singkat mereka. Sungguh, ini sangat konyol, benar-benar asik, kau harus tahu itu.

Sakura melirik Karin. Gadis bersurai merah itu mempertebal olesan lip gloss-nya. Anak laki-laki di kelas berkumpul sambil berbisik, mencoba menerka kira-kira hal apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sehingga Sakura harus merahasiakannya. Sakura menarik napasnya, kembali bersikap tenang seakan tidak ada suatu hal apapun yang terjadi. Sasuke tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa Sakura baru saja mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal tentang dirinya. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu membatalkan janjinya pada Sakura. Itu sungguh… Neraka!

OoOoOoO

Ino berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dan Karin terlihat tengah menaikkan roknya sehingga tampak lebih mini di samping sekolah. Sakura duduk di bawah rindang pohon _Sakura_ yang akan segera gugur untuk satu musim ke depan. Siang ini, setelah kelas usai, mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama. Ino bermaksud mengajak Sasuke ke kedai takoyaki mahal di sebelah minimarket dekat sekolah. Karin berniat mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya. Dan Sakura? Tentu saja lebih istimewa, ia _toh_ sudah punya janji dengan Sasuke. Intinya saja, mereka bertiga sama-sama bermaksud mengajak Sasuke kencan secara tidak langsung.

Sosok Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang. Dengan sigap mereka bertiga berlari ke arah Sasuke. Cara mereka berlari amat penting diperhatikan. Ino berlari kencang, Karin berlari dengan manisnya bahkan saat angin bertiup mengangkat roknya ia pun tidak peduli. Dan Sakura? Ia tetap istimewa. Ia berlari _simple_ dengan semangat menggebu. Senyum terlampir di wajahnya. Mereka tiba di tempat Sasuke dengan kurun waktu singkat dan selisih waktu yang tidak jauh berbeda. Sasuke diam di tempatnya. Perasaan ngeri menghadapi ketiga gadis yang tergila-gila padanya menguasai dirinya, tapi ia cukup tenang mengahadapi hal tersebut.

Ino melipat kedua lengannya dan meletakkan di bawah dadanya. Karin tanpa aba-apa langsung melingkarkan tangannya di sebelah Sasuke. Sakura ciut melihat sikap Ino dan Karin. Sasuke—juga—tanpa aba-aba menepis gandengan mesra Karin dengan kasar. Karin memanyunkan bibirnya manja. "Kau ada acara, Sasuke? Rumahku kosong hari ini…" Hening. Sakura diam saja, menatap Karin diam-diam dengan sinis, _'Awas saja kalau Sasuke membatalkan janjinya, atau bahkan ia lupa? Matilah kau, Sasuke!'_ Pekik Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mengerling kepada Karin, kemudian kembali melangkah menuju gerbang. "Hari ini ada promosi dari kedai takoyaki dekat minimarket. Kau mau menemaniku, Sasuke?" Ino tampak acuh dengan Sasuke, tapi yakinlah… Gadis itu sungguh berharap Sasuke mengiyakan ajakannya. Sasuke bertindak lebih acuh dari apa yang Ino lakukan, Sakura tidak dapat mengiranya. Pemuda itu seakan tidak mendengar apapun, meskin jarak Sasuke dan Ino hanya bersebelahan.

Pupus sudah. Sasuke juga mengabaikan dirinya yang sejak tadi mengekornya. Ia berhenti, tidak mengikuti Sasuke lagi. Sasuke sungguh lupa pada janjinya. Sakura menghela napas sesak, bersandar pada gerbang sekolah. Karin tampak puas, Ino juga begitu. Mereka tertawa kecil membentuk cengiran licik. Aaaaah, Ino sungguh jahat!

"Kau diam saja?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berjarak 1 meter lebih dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Ia melompat senang lalu menghadap kepada Ino dan Karin, melambai ke arah mereka dengan sangat-sangat puas.

"Aku duluan ya, teman-teman!" Sakura sedikit berteriak ke arah mereka lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Sudah atur rencana?" Sasuke melirik Sakura sekedar saja.

"Haah?"

"Kukira memintaku mengajarimu hanya alasan saja." Tanpa dosa Sasuke mengucapkannya serambi menendang kerikil di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!" Protes Sakura menghentikan langkahnya beberapa detik kemudian kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga sih. "Aku kan tidak sebodoh mereka…"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kau benar," ia tersenyum licik, "Kau bahkan lebih bodoh, benar kan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ia berjalan lebih cepat dan mendahului Sasuke. Benar-benar ya, Sasuke itu, ia menyebalkan sekali. Tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu bersikap manis padanya. Sakura bergulat dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya sih, sangat senang bisa jalan dengan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu… Menyebalkan sekali, sungguh!

Tidak, tidak, itu tidak benar. Berjalan dengan Sasuke adalah waktu-waktu romantis yang pernah ia alami, waktu paling berkesan sepanjang umurnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke, sejak sekolah dasar ia sering pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama Sasuke. Biasanya mereka bertiga dengan Naruto. Tapi sejak SMA, Sasuke sering pulang lebih awal dari ia dan Naruto. Kalau berjalan berdua saja? Itu sudah sering sih, tapi saat ini harusnya lebih istimewa. Untung saja, kebetulan siang ini Naruto ada kelas khusus dengan guru Kurenai.

Oh yaaaah, Sakura baru ingat bahwa ia tidak punya makanan di rumahnya. "Kita mampir di minimarket dulu." Jawab Sakura, berusaha menggunakan nada terjuteknya. Untung saja mereka belum berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah, alhasil mereka berputar balik ke arah minimarket di seberang sekolah.

Saat menyebrangi jalan, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan tapi mereka kembali berjalan terpisah saat sudah berada di seberang jalan. Sakura memasuki minimarket, Sasuke menariknya keluar. "Ino bilang ada promosi di kedai takoyaki itu. Aku lapar." Sasuke masih menarik Sakura sembari berjalan ke kedai. Sakura yang sebelumnya masih ngambek karena Sasuke, hanya tercengang, ia merasakan pipinya yang memanas dan ia pastikan pipinya tersebut memerah saat itu juga. Senyum kecil mewakili segala kegirangan dalam hatinya saat ini.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan, Sasuke memesan takoyaki untuk mereka. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa manis seperti ini." Sakura masih tercengang, bahkan ketika ia berujar ia sangat kikuk.

Sasuke diam saja, ia sibuk menyembunyikan senyumnya dari Sakura. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol jemari Sasuke. _Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Sakura!_ Perintah Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua lengannya di dalam saku celananya, ia bersandar di bangku kedai. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa meminta guru Kakashi membantumu?"

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengangkat bahu acuh. Satu hal yang membanggakan bagi Sakura, sesuatu yang diinginkan sahabat lamanya, Ino, bersama Sasuke…. Saat ini justru ia-lah yang melakukannya. Ino pasti akan membunuhnya kalau mengetahui Sasuke justru singgah di kedai dengan Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**AN: My first fanfinction! Speechless banget! Hopefully you enjoy by my writing aja deh… :3**

**Sebenarnya bukan penggemar beratnya SasuSaku sih, tapi benar-benar menikmati membuat fanfic mereka ini.**

**Enjoy ya! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura membuka knop pintu. Rumah sepi saat itu. Tidak heran sih, kedua orangtua Sakura sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantor. "Masuklah." Ujar Sakura ketika Sasuke masih diam saja di depan pintu.

Mereka masuk ke ruang tengah. Sakura menyalakan televisi sambil lalu, "Kau bilang kita akan belajar." Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura tajam. Gadis bermanik emerald itu berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik untuk mematikan televisi. Sasuke duduk di sofa putih pucat bak salju dan Sakura berjalan menuju dapur.

Sakura menuangkan teh hangat dari poci kesayangan ibu ke dua buah cangkir bercorak hijau. Dengan hati-hati ia membawanya ke ruang tengah. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan tatapan datar tak bersahabat. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, mengajariku, Sasuke?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya serambi meletakkan cangkir-cangkir tersebut di meja kaca di depan sofa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura merendahkan, "Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya sekarang aku bisa tidur di ranjangku. Dan kau, dengan bodohnya menanyakan hal seperti itu." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, ia mengeluhkan jawaban pemuda Uchiha yang amat menohok itu. Seenaknya sekali menjawab, Sakura kan tidak memaksanya, dia saja yang mau.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya dari rak dan meletakkannya di meja. Di waktu berikutnya, Sasuke mulai menyuruh gadis Haruno itu mengerjakan beberapa soal kimia. Sakura tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan penjelasan Sasuke. Yaaaah, ia sedang mendengarkan suara hatinya yang menggebu-gebu mengisahkan betapa senangnya ia berada di rumah yang hanya ada mereka berdua, ia hanya memperhatikan paras Sasuke yang telah menariknya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Pelajaran selesai."

Sakura terkejut, ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Apa-apaan ini? "Ada apa, sih? Bahkan kita belum setengah jam belajar dan kau…. Uh!" Sakura merajuk seraya meletakkan lipatan tangannya di bawah dadanya. Oh, sungguh, demi neraka!

"Pikiranmu sedang di alam lain, kan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura, tatapannya terarah langsung pada manik Sakura. Sakura tercengang beberapa saat, sempat terhanyut. "Jadi, aku benar kan? Memintaku mengajarimu…. Hanya alasan saja." Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura diam saja. Sasuke melempar dirinya bersandar di sofa dan menengadahkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah… Rileks saja, Sakura. Kemarilah." Ujarnya lagi setelah menghela napas panjang.

Demi petir yang menyambarnya, hal itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Perlakuan yang belum pernah Sakura dapatkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Setengah tidak percaya, ia menutup katupnya yang menganga kecil dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan hanya mematung begitu." Cibir Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit merangkak ke arah Sasuke dan mengambil posisi di sebelah kirinya. Ia duduk kaku dengan kedua lutut ditekukkan dan dipeluknya. "Kau lelah ya, Sasuke?" Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Aku pasti sering merepotkanmu. Maaf ya, aku hanya…" Sakura mendengus, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu, Sakura." Sasuke meluruskan kakinya dan duduk tegak, masih menyandar. Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum miring.

Dengan antusias, Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya. "Seingatku, masih ada puding untuk bisa kita makan. Tunggu sebentar, ya…" Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban sama sekali. Sebenarnya, Sakura agaknya tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang begitu canggung seperti tadi. Ia jadi bersikap aneh, aneh sekali. Sasuke… Dia juga bersikap tidak biasa tadi.

Tungkainya berarah ke kulkas. Diraihnya gagang lemari es lalu menarik membukanya, ia mengambil 2 cangkir es krim. "Sasuke, kau suka es krim, tidak? Ternyata pudingnya habis…" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dengan tatapan dingin, tetapi yang tidak biasa ialah, terdapat seulas senyum simpul dari bibirnya.

"SAKURAAAA!"

Suara yang begitu antusias dari luar rumah sedikit mengejutkan Sakura. Sebelum ia sempat ke ruang depan untuk mengetahui tamu yang datang, sosok Karin dan Ino muncul, Sakura dan Sasuke melongo tidak menyangka. "A… Apa yang…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berdeham lalu kembali bersikap dingin.

"Pantas saja ada aura aneh sejak tadi." Pekik Sakura kecil hingga hanya terdengar seperti cicitan saja.

Karin menggunakan baju ungu tanpa lengan dan rok hitam yang amat mini, terdapat polesan lipstik yang sangat kentara di bibirnya. Ino tampak lebih sederhana. Ia menggunakan kaus oblong dan celana _training_.Mereka tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke, mengacuhkan Sakura sama sekali. Sial.

"Oh, Sasuke, kau ada di sini juga rupanya. Ini seperti… Takdir." Karin berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di mana Sakura tadi menempatinya. _'Oh, perkara, konyol sekali. Itu kan, sengaja!'_ Sakura berteriak dalam hatinya. Ino mengerling ke arah Sakura lalu juga berjalan ke arah Sasuke, menempatkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. "Kami tadi berniat mengajak Sakura belajar bersama." Ino berujar, nadanya tidak biasa, terdengar manis yang terlalu dipaksakan. _'Mereka…. Matilah!' _Pekik Sakura pada nalurinya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Sejujurnya saja, ada kengerian dan keterkejutan yang Sasuke rasakan, tentunya, tapi ia tetap memasang tampang tidak peduli. Sakura berjalan melangkah mendekati mereka. "Ini es krimmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke meraih es krim yang disodorkan Sakura. Karin menatap mereka berdua, "Oh, aku juga mau…" Rengeknya manja. "Sakura, kurasa tidak sopan kalau hanya Sasuke dan kau yang menikmati es krim manis itu." Karin memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dengan tampang siap menerkam, Sakura menjawab, "Sudah habis." Sesungguhnya, Sakura tahu bahwa kedua rivalnya itu pasti mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah tadi. Sialan sekali mereka itu!

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan nada datar, seakan amat acuh dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Selanjutnya, jawaban pemuda Uchiha memberikan sorak-sorai gembira dalam hati Haruno. Sasuke mengangkat bahu pelan tanpa menoleh, ia menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya. Sakura senang Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan Karin ataupun Ino.

Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. "Umm… Sasuke, aku juga mau es krim…" Karin mendekati sendok Sasuke yang akan disuapkan ke mulut Sasuke. Letak bibir mereka cukup dekat.

Sasuke mencibir, "Ambil ini saja." Sasuke menutup wajahnya dan menyodorkan es krimnya. Sakura dan Ino menahan napas mereka.

Karin mengambil es krim Sasuke dan melahapnya, ia kembali menyendokkannya, "Sasuke, makan ini." Ia mengarahkannya pada Sasuke. "Tidak." Sasuke berdiri.

"Aaaah, Karin…" Sakura memekik.

"Ya, Sakura?" Tanya Karin tanpa dosa.

"Sasuke terganggu denganmu, tahu!"

"Hah?" Karin tampak terkejut, tapi percayalah… Itu hanya akting. "Sasuke-kun, aku mengganggumu?" Karin merengek untuk kedua kalinya, ia cemberut.

Sakura mendengus kesal, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku harus pulang." Sasuke membereskan perlengkapannya. Karin dan Ino serentak bangkit dari duduk mereka. "Aku pulang, Sakura." Ujarnya mengerling pada Sakura. Sakura cemberut. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar rumah, Ino dan Karin serta Sakura mengekorinya. "Sakura-chan, aku juga pamit ya…" Dengan nada manjanya ia menyusul Sasuke yang tengah membuka gerbang.

"Sabar ya, Sakura. Menurutku, Uchiha tidak begitu tertarik pada gadis sepertimu." Ino berbisik, lalu ia terbahak menuju gerbang. Sakura menahan napasnya, emosinya telah sampai di ubun-ubun. Mereka berdua benar-benar cari mati…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Makasih yah yang udah review, itu membangun sekali lho. :3<p> 


End file.
